


Mask

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine





	Mask

I had thought you plain  
apple faced and round  
mobile features  
always in motion

a twisted smile, a leer a visual groan

Then your hair fell away  
face stone still  
eyes closed head back  
taut skin over bone

Seeing you 

Unexpected beauty  
appeared  
in a statue you made  
of yourself

Destroyed in the next moment

But I won't forget  
Not even your deliberate sabotage  
can hide it  
still visible beneath your masks


End file.
